Distant Travellers
by Marblez
Summary: LOTRTortall. Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn and Eldarian end up in Tortall...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them...unfortunatly. Eldarian and Tobe are 16 in this.

Distant Travellers 

First Meeting

Raoul watched the five hooded figures walking through the market, one considerably shorter than the others. They walked as if they did not know the place and were just looking around, but the thing that worried the leader of the King's own were the obvious swords they wore and the fact that their hands were all on the hilts. He nodded to his men who started closing in on them.

Legolas noticed the soldiers first and pointed it out to the others. The people around them were moving out of the way and soon the five were surrounded. Elladan and Elrohir had drawn their long fighting knives in a second, Legolas following. Aragorn drew his sword as them men drew there's, then Eldarian drew his.

"You are outnumbered, put your weapons down," Dom said loudly to them.

"We mean no harm, we are merely travellers who are lost and are seeking shelter," Aragorn replied.

"You're rather well armed for travellers. Place your weapons on the ground and then come with us for questioning," Dom said.

"I'm afraid we cannot do that, we must continue on our way," Aragorn said, looking around counting the numbers.

"Then we will be forced to take you by force." The men came forewords, expecting little of a fight being 27 against 5 but what they found shocked them. The five were taking them on and men of the own were going down, none dead only wounded.

Dom found himself against the small one and when the person ducked to avoid a blade the hood fell down revealing that face of a boy about 16, the same age as Tobe Kel's adoptive son. Dom paused when he shouldn't have and found a large cut across his chest, not deep enough to cause serious harm but enough to hurt.

He decided to end this fight and feinting to the right he reached forewords with his left hand, grabbed to boys arm and spun him around. Knocking the sword out of his hand he pulled him back to his chest and placed his sword across the boys throat.

"Stop this fighting now or the boy gets it!" he called. The four still hooded figures stopped immediately and turned to him. "Drop your weapons now." They fell to the floor with a clang. The King's Own tied their hands tightly and it was only after this that Dom released his grip on the boy who scowled at him as his hands were bound. "Take them to the King."

"What's so special about them?" Alanna asked Raoul as their tall friend led her and Jonathan to the prisoners cell.

"It was the way they fought, it was almost too fluent, they seemed to just…I don't know, it's hard to explain," Raoul said shaking his head. "There were 27 of us and 5 of them, by the end of the fight 18 of my best men were down and they were all fine, not a scratch."

"Then how did you capture them?" Jonathan asked.

"Dom got hold of the boy with them and when they saw he was a prisoner they surrendered," Raoul explained taking the key from the guard at the door. He unlocked it and pushed it open.

The three entered with guards and saw all of the prisoners had their hoods up once again and the boy was in another ones arms, asleep. The 3 who were not burdened stood slowly, almost cat like.

"Have you been able to discover their names?" Jonathan asked.

"No, none of them would speak to us after the fight," Raoul said.

"I shall speak now," one of the standing ones stepped forewords. The guards hands tightened on their swords.

"Well, what do you have to say? And show respect for the King," Raoul snapped. The hooded man looked at him, then Jon.

"I show respect to only three Kings, yours is not one of them," a guard hit him round the face but he didn't even move. "You may strike me all you want, it means nothing to me."

"What is your name stranger so I can put it on your tombstone?" Alanna growled, her temper up at the man who was so disrespectful of Jonathan.

"Crown Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

A/N There we go, Legolas is in trouble me thinks. This was a random idea that's been floating around in my empty head for a while.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them...unfortunatly. Eldarian and Tobe are 16 in this.

Distant Travellers 

Release

"What is your name stranger so I can put it on your tombstone?" Alanna growled, her temper up at the man who was so disrespectful of Jonathan.

"Crown Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

"Then show your face, insolent Prince, so that I may look into your eyes before I burn them out for your disrespect towards my King!" Alanna snapped.

"Alanna…"Jonathan said quietly. They were stopped by Legolas jerking his hood off, showing them his long blonde hair, his pale skin not even bruised from the hit and his pointed ears. "What the…?"

"I am an elf, as are two of my companions, the twin Princes of Rivendel Elladan and Elrohir," the twins pulled down their own hoods showing their iddentical faces to the Tortall-ans. "My other companions are humans just like yourselves but of the Dúnedain race."

"The what?" Jonathan asked.

"Dúnedain, they live twice as long as you," Legolas was calming slowly. Aragorn pulled off his hood and Eldarian slowly did the same.

"He has pointed ears," Raoul pointed to Eldarian.

"That is right, his mother is a half-elf. Later in his life he will be given the choice, mortality or immortality (not actually what happens but neh)," Aragorn said, pulling his son close to him.

"Why did you resist arrest?" Alanna asked, still not trusting the people infront of her.

"Automatic reaction," Elohir muttered.

"Well, you see, most times when we get 'arrested' as you put it we end up in a very sorry state, especially if it's orcs that have caught us," Legolas was the voted speaker by the looks of it.

"What are orcs?" Jonathan asked, not recognising the name.

"Foul disgusting beasts-"

"That were created from elves-"

"To destroy people-"

"And take pleasure from torturing innocent elves-"

"Till they are no better than the-"

"Filthy orcs themselves and-"

"Enough!" Aragorn interupted the twins tirade. The twins looked down guiltily. "Please excuse them, their mother was tortured and ra-hurt by orcs. As they said they are fould creatures bent only on killing people. They plague our world."

"I hope we never meet any of them," Raoul said.

"Are you going to release us?" Eldarian asked quietly. Jon looked at the boy who reminded him so much of Roald at that age.

"I think we can trust you," Jonathan said slowly. "On one condition..."

"What is that?" Legolas asked.

"You show us how you injured almost 27 men of the own in a few minutes."

"I think we can handle that."

A/N There we go, chappie two. Now I need your help, should this story be slash. If you answer yes who should it be between?


	3. chapter 3

A/N I have decided from reviews that this shall be slash but not totally, the twins will fall for ladies. I had 2 reviews who requested pairings and i agreed with them so those are the pairing's I am going to use.

""common tongue ' 'elvish thoughts

Chapter Three

As the group had promised the day after their release they were taken to the practice courts to show the knights and squires and pages how they fight. Elladan and Elrohir drew both of their long knives, Aragorn drew his sword and Legolas drew his twin white knives. Eldarian turned to the spectaters.

"Your fighting style is different to ours because you go by only what you have been taught, if someone does a certain swing you must counter it with a certain move," Eldarian said while Elladan and Elrohir twirled their daggers quickly to flex their wrists up. "We on the other hand flow, we improvise, now my father, my uncles and my godfathers will show you."

"Look at that," Kel muttered as Elladan and Elrohir began a routine of stretches without putting their knives down.

'Face your oponants,' Eldarian was acting as a sort of referree. Elladan and Elrohir stopped and faced each other, Aragorn and Legolas doing the same. 'Show respect.' They bowed to each other. 'Make ready.' They brought the weapons up to the 'ready' position. 'Begin.'

Aragorn and Legolas who were often paired against each other knew each others weaknesses began to fight violently, as if willing to kill each other but Elladan, Elrohir and Eldarian knew they would never do that. Elladan and Elrohir began an amazing fight, using both their knives but also using flips and kicks.

They fought for 15 minutes, of course none of the Tortallon's knew that elves don't get tired. Even Aragorn wasn't too tired to put up a very good fight, Legolas only managed to beat him by dissarming him, he crossed his knives under the sword, closed them like scissors and then twisted. Aragorn had to let go or break his wrist.

'Do you yeald?' Legolas asked, one of his knives at Aragor's throat, the other at his belly.

'I yeald,' Aragorn picked up his sword and the two moved off of the court to allow Elladan and Elrohir more room. Immediatly the twins sped up their attacks and used the space more freely, at one point Elrohir did a back flip to avoid his twins attack. This brought about gasps from their audience.

'They are showing off so badly,' Aragorn muttered. Eldarian nodded. Elladan and Elrohir continued to show off until they nodded to each other, both having decided that it had gone on too long and they suddenly put all their effort into beating each other, not showing off. Elrohir managed to disarm Elladan of one of his knives but then Elladan returned the favour.

Now both only had one knife so were using their other hands to grab, twist and hit. In the end it was only by chence that Elrohir tripped over a stone and Elladan managed to pin him and diasarm him before he could collect his senses.

'Yeald?' Elladan asked as the audience broke into applause. Elrohir nodded and his twin helped him up.

"That was amazing," Alanna said to the twins who hadn't even broken out in a sweat. Elrohir smiled and sheathed his knives.

"Usually they go on for much longer but I think they wanted to finish it," Aragorn said.

"What language were you speaking just now?" Jon asked.

"Elvish," Legolas said.

"It was beautiful," Jon said. Just as your beautiful.So beautiful.

"Shall we go and get something to eat, I'm sure you're all hungry now," Raoul said. Aragorn nodded.

"If you don't mind Ada, I'm going to take a walk, I'm notthat hungry," Eldarian said. He wanted to explore the place better, without a guide.

"You never are hungry, you know how your mother worries over your eating habbits," Aragorn told his son.

"And then you always come to my defence saying it's the elf in me, honestly Ada I'm not hungry," Eldarian said. "I'll just take a walk and meet you back at our rooms."

"You can't go walking around on your own," Jon said. Eldarian sighed. "Kel, do you think Tobe could take him round?" Eldarian's face lit up.

"I'm sure he can, I'll take you to him. Highness," Kel bowed to Jon and then led Eldarian away. Aragorn looked after him but followed the others to the dining hall.

Eldarian meanwhile was following kel in silence as she led him to her quarters. She opened the door and Eldarian saw a boy of his own age sat at a desk reading, only he seemed to be struggling.

"How's it going Tobe?" Kel asked her servant.

"Slowly Lady," the boy, Tobe admitted.

"Well, could you leave your lessons for a little while and give Eldarian a tour of the palace?" Ke asked. Tobe stood and looked at Eldarian who was lost for words. Tobe was beautiful! Better than an elf, well to a 16 year old prince at least. His fair hair was like wheat, his eyes as blue as the sky and his skin looked as smooth as silk.

"Of course Lady, your dress is ready for tonight," Tobe said bowing slightly to both Eldarian and Kel. "Follow me," Eldarian followed Tobe very willingly.

A/N Next chapter, flirting.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them...unfortunatly. Eldarian and Tobe are 16 in this.

Distant Travellers 

Tour and Children

Tobe looked back at the handsome boy he was showing round. Eldarian, that was a nice name for such a handsome boy. He had soft lips which he kept licking as if he were shy or nervous, but to Tobe he didn't look like the type of person to be shy or nervous.

"Toby!" A little cry rang out, accompanied by footsteps of children running. Around the corner came Alanna and Georges three children, Thom was 7 and the twins Alianna and Alan were 5. It was Aliana that had screamed. Tobe caught her as she jumped on him. Eldarian looked rather surprised.

"Who that?" Alan asked.

"This is one of the visitors," Tobe told them. Thom hid behind Tobe, peeking out every now and then. Alan on the other hand went up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt giving a tug. "Go down to his level," Tobe mouthed. Eldarian slowly went onto his knees for Alan who was looking at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Your hairs long," Alan mumbled. Eldarian didn't think so as it only just reached his shoulders like his fathers and compared to elves or Eomer's hair that was short.

"Not where I come from," Eldarian told the boy.

"Oh, are you a warrior?" Alan asked, changing the conversation without second thought.

"When I need to be," Eldairan told him.

"I'm going to be a warrior, my mummy's King's Champion," alan said proudly.

"Really?" Eldarian said, trying to sound amaized even though he had absolutely no idea what the King's Champion was.

"Mmhmm. Mummy's glad I want to be a knight but Thom doesn't, Thom want's to be a mage," Alan said cheerfully. Eldarian looked at the shy boy hiding behind Tobe. All 3 children had flaming red hair and they all had the same face shapes. "Mummy doesn't mind that either because our uncle who's not alive now was a mage, and he was called Thom!"

"You have funny ears," Aliana pointed to Eldarian's ears.

"Not where I come from. I'm only a half-elf, and actual elf's ears are allot pointier than mine," Eldarian told her.

"What's an elf?" Thom asked quietly.

"It's a race of human like being's...only they live forever, glow in the dark, have really nice hair and really good eyesight," Eldarian explained. "My uncles and godfather are elves."

"Are they here?" Aliana asked.

"Yes, maybe you'll get to meet them," Eldarian said kindly.

"I hope so," Aliana said excitedly. Eldarian smiled. "What's your name?"

"Eldarian."

"Elderion…don't like it, can't say it…I know, we'll call you Dari!" Aliana cried happily. Eldarian smiled at her, he had yet another nickname.

"I think you 3 had best go and find your mother now while i finnish 'Dari's' tour," Tobe said kindly, putting Aliana on the ground. The 3 ran off cheerfully, Aliana turning back to wave at them.

"They're...sweet," Eldarian said quietly. Tobe laughed cheerfully and continued the talk and tour. It seemed that they'd get on just fine, just fine.

A/N As I've received **so many **review's telling me to make it slash, to not make it slash, to make it slash, to not make it slash...I finially decided on a compromise. The main character would not be slash except I may give Jon a crush on Legolas but to please the slash-ers Eldarian and Tobe will be a couple. If this completely insults you tell me and if you can tell me what pairings you'd prefer.


End file.
